The Texting
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: The stranger, (and mostly drunken) texts of the New Directions, and their explanations, in no particular order.
1. Mercedes' 'threesome'

**Summary: The strangest, (mostly drunken) texts of the New Directions, and their explanations, in no typical order.**

 **I donut own these characters, but I do own these story lines (Mostly)**

 **I own the texts I guesss?**

* * *

Rachel was snuggled into Mercedes's side, her eyes red and puffy from last nights crying. Her friend had recently (again) broken up with one Finn Hudson, and was more than devastated (again) about it. Her boy was on the other side of her, cuddling close as well. Kurt had discarded his shirt, since Rachel insists on keeping her room at a revolting heat, and Rachel was wearing a low-cut tank, unlike her usual dress down.

Mercedes grinned, trying to keep her laughter quiet, as to not wake her friends. She grabbed her camera phone and held it up, snapping a few pictures before sending them off.

000

"Dude! What the fuck!" Finn threw down his controller, glaring at Puck. "You cheated!"

"Nah, dude, you just suck at video games." He replied, sipping his soda. Finn rolled his eyes and picked up his phone, which had been buzzing previously.

"WHAT THE F-" Finn dropped his phone and stood, almost as if to do something. He stared at the cell on the floor, Puck frowning at him.

"Dude, what is it?" Puck leant over and picked up the phone, snorting when he saw the picture and text.

 **From: Mercedes Jones**

 _last nights threesome was amazing!_


	2. Finn and the drunken step-brother-in-law

**Summary: The strangest, (mostly drunken) texts of the New Directions, and their explanations, in no typical order.**

 **I donut own these characters, but I do own these story lines (Mostly)**

 **I own the texts I guesss?**

* * *

Finn had grown to love his brother-in-law. Or... Half-brother-in-law? Step-brother-in-law? Whatever, Blaine was fun.

Especially now, since they were all over twenty-one, and could get actual drinks without having to be sneaky about it.

They had a few at one bar, wandered out and ended up in another, ended up getting kicked out of that one, and then they lost track. Finn had been chosen as the 'designated driver', but pretty soon, they realized that they had taken a cab here.

So, there they were, waiting for a bus at four AM, all very shitfaced drunk, besides Finn'

Blaine plopped down on the bench and leaned heavily on Finn's shoulder, falling asleep. Finn groaned.

"Mmmmaybe Kurt could -hic- come pic us up." Sam slurred to Puck, who just shrugged and nodded, laying across Mike's lap.

"Isn't Kurt with the girls?" Finn frowned at him, getting no response.

"Kurt's soooo hot."

"Shut up Blaine, tha's grosssss."

Blaine giggled and shook his head.

Finn sighed and took his phone out, pulling up his brother's contact.

 **To: Kurt Hummel**

 _have a v shitface drunk blaine and other boys on my hands. need ride. come?_

 **From: Kurt Hummel**

 _Why did you do that? Take a cab, idiot._

 **To: Kurt Hummel**

 _cant find cab place, no busses. ur husband is drooling on my shoulder u should be responsible for this one_

 **From: Kurt Hummel**

 _Watch out. He gets horny when he's drunk._

 **To: Kurt Hummel**

 _ew_

Finn groaned and pushed Blaine off of him, who landed on the floor and started laughing loudly, the other boys joining in. Finn groaned again and rubbed his temples.

This was going to be one long night.


	3. Quinn and the Stress Relief

**Summary: The strangest, (mostly drunken) texts of the New Directions, and their explanations, in no typical order.**

 **I donut own these characters, but I do own these story lines (Mostly)**

 **I own the texts I guesss?**

* * *

Quinn considered herself a practical woman. She dated professional, business men with only good, and long-term intentions. Every man that she had relations with as soon as she had left McKinely was a practical choice. For a practical woman.

But Puck was, once again, in her life. Engaged to be married a year later, and Quinn was finding herself a much happier person. She was less stressed, less angry, more positive.

But she didn't know why.

Because her life was the same, besides Puck, and god knows that he didn't relieve her stress. She wasn't eating anything different. She had the same sleeping patterns.

 **To: Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel**

 _GIRL. found a major stress reliever. didn't realize till now what my problem was._

 **From: Mercedes Jones**

 _?_

 **To: Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel**

 _big dick_

 **From: Kurt Hummel**

 _Well duh._


End file.
